


Wet Woods Wanderers

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Wet Woods Wanderers

The thick carpet of last autumn's leaves crunched rhythmically underfoot as the thick green canopy above grew their replacements. The sweet smell of dirt and decomposing wood filled the air, accented by tender notes of wildflowers and the strangely intoxicating scent of Naruto's cologne. Somehow, the once disgusting odor had become a welcoming perfume that lingered for precious moments even after they parted. Whatever the hell it was, he knew it couldn't be as high in quality as the expensive kind he sometimes wore for formal events, but he supposed even the cheap stuff could smell okay sometimes. 

"Man, it really is beautiful out here," Naruto mused, gazing around at the abundant plant life around him. 

"It is, yes," Sasuke agreed absentmindedly, his eyes more focused on the tender, yet strong cheekbones beneath the sun-kissed skin of his boyfriend's face. He took out his camera, scanning the area for the best spot to take the picture. "Ah, could you stand over there, please? By that maple tree, the one with the zig-zag shape."

"Here?" Naruto asked, going over to stand next to it.

"Ye-- to your left a bit. Yes, that's better. Now lean against the tree a bit, one hand in your hair. Good, good -- no, keep it messy. Keep your head down a bit -- not that far -- yes, good. Now look up at the camera. Don't smile, just look natural..."

Click.

"There. Perfect."

"Dude, I know you think I'm sexy and all, but why don't you take selfies or let me take a picture of you sometimes?"

"Well, I... I doubt I'm worthy of such things, and besides, I don't trust you with my camera."

"I won't drop it, I promise!" Naruto begged, reaching for the camera.

"You better not, dobe," he warned, reluctantly handing it over. "You remember what I taught you about photography, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ya know, you should take your shirt off and then put the vest back on. That would look cool, wouldn't it? The whole leather and nature thing?"

Sasuke sighed, taking off his leather vest, careful of the chains and studs. He draped it on a branch for a moment, then turned away to take off his Hollywood Undead shirt, which he tossed to Naruto. He then put the vest back on, cracking his neck and back with a sharp twist and snap. 

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face his grinning boyfriend.

"Definitely. Seriously, dude, that looks great on you. Now, can you climb up that tree a little ways? Right there, that's perfect. Now do the adventurer pose, but like all casual. And cross your arms. No no no, wait, left thumb in your belt loop. Yeah! And grab that branch behind your head. No, behind it. Yeah, like that! Alright, now... Sexy smolder!"

"I am NOT allowing you to photograph that face."

"C'mon, please? It'll look super boss! You don't have to put it on your blog if you don't want to, but at least just let me have a copy"

"Fine, fine, but only this once," Sasuke agreed, taking a deep breath before throwing a lustful gaze at the camera, dark eyes enticing, tempting, pleading. The very beginnings of a smirk played at the corner of his mouth, as if drawing the viewer in closer with the passionate flames of desire that seemed to burn in his eyes.

Click.

"Perfect," Naruto declared, echoing his partner's earlier claims. "Now c'mon, get your hot booty over here and take your shirt back."

"Hn, not bad for a beginner," Sasuke admitted as he pulled his shirt back on over his head. "If I adjust the lighting a little and crop it just right in Photoshop, it could be pretty good."

"Pretty good? Pretty good?! Oh, come on, is that all I get?!"

"Naruto, you know I don't like how I look in pictures," Sasuke said, taking his camera back. Before turning it off and putting it back in his bag, however, he looked at the photo one more time. "Though I have to admit, this one isn't so bad."

Suddenly, the sun went behind a cloud, and everything became much, much darker. Quickly, Sasuke zipped up his camera bag, not wanting his equipment to get wet. As they hurried along the trail, however, it began to rain. The gentle mist that fell at first wasn't too bad, only encouraging them to walk a little faster. Unfortunately, the mist turned to rain, and the rain turned to a downpour. 

"Quick, over here! In the log!" Naruto called, dashing over and crawling into a humongous hollow log.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed, scrambling in behind him. It was just big enough for the both of them and Sasuke's camera bag, but only just. "Can you scoot over a little more?"

"I'm scooted as far as I can scoot, teme."

"Damn."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. As long as I'm with you, I'll survive," Sasuke murmured, nuzzling his cheek. "At least we got some decent pictures before the rain."


End file.
